50 Rules to the Avengers
by AglonAuthor
Summary: Okay, so I know there's a lot of 'em out there, but I want to try it for myself. :) I have some OCs in this. I hope that doesn't upset anyone.
1. Chapter 1

1

**A/N So you guys are probably going to mad at me for starting this in the middle of working on Test Subject. But this isn't REALLY a story. Okay, so Lily is Noodle Fanatic and Elizabeth is sconesRtasty. Marie (AKA Parker) is me, AglonAuthor. The others are just some more friends. BTW, it's in third person POV. Here's our powers:**

**_Joanne Doven: telepathy, invisibility, flight  
Marie (Parker) Kiehof: mimicry, telekinesis, psychometry  
Lily Falda: power negation, super sight, duplication  
Sam Berenson: healing, teleportation, illusion creating  
Elizabeth Pennies: shape-shift, control elements, magic  
Mackenzie McKinley: speed, forcefields, changeable size_**

**Marie is dating Steve, Sam's dating Clint, Mackenzie is dating Bruce, and Lily is dating Tony.**

1: No more putting pieces of paper all over the walls of the Helicarrier or Stark Tower

2: Don't meow during awkward silences

3: Tony, stop pretending to have amnesia. The only people you're fooling are Lily and Elizabeth and that's not a very big accomplishment

4: No more watching movies until three in the morning

5: Slender is no longer aloud to be played in the middle of the living room where everyone can see

6: Stop comparing everyone to movie and TV show characters

7: Don't sell other people's things without permission

8: Stop painting Clint's arrows. When he finds out who did it, he will – undoubtably – make you suffer

9: No one but Thor is aloud to eat the last of the Pop–Tarts

10: No more surprise birthday parties


	2. Chapter 2

1: No more putting pieces of paper all over the walls of the Helicarrier or Stark Tower

Parker walked out into the living room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. Papers littered the walls. Almost no wall was showing. Most of the papers were white, but some were yellow. Steve, Mackenzie, Clint, and Natasha were already up. They were reading some of the notes.

Parker went up to one of the pieces of paper. It read:

If the pop-tarts are gone, don't tell Thor, okay?

-Tony.

She rolled her eyes and read another.

I went to…uh, someplace far away!

-Tony

The note above it said:

Uh, Clint? Could you please not murder me for breaking your quiver?

-Tony

Crud.

Tony was screwed.

They were all screwed.

**A/N So how'd you like my first rule? Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

2: Don't meow during awkward silences

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites! :) I shall now continue!**

Clint and Sam sat on the couch together, watching a movie. It was something about magicians or something or other. No one really knew what they were watching. The movie ended, and they sat there. There was no talking at all. Just awkward silence. Clint just sat there with his arm around Sam, and Sam had a look on her face that said 'What now?'

Tony saw this from the doorway to the kitchen. He and Lily had been trying to decide who their next prank victim would be. They were…well…evil little demon pranksters. Tony smirked at the scene laid out in front of him.

He meowed quietly and hid behind the door. Tony did a VERY good impression of a cat. Both Clint and Sam turned around, but saw no one. They turned back around and were silent once more. Lily got the hint.

"Meow." Lily actually sounded like a real cat too.

"Meow."

"Meow."

"Meow."

"Meow."

"HISSS!"

Clint stood up abruptly. "Clint," warned Sam. "You remember what Lily did to you the last time you threatened Tony, right?" Clint sighed.

"She made me a terrible shot for a day."

"Mhm," said Sam, nodding. "Do you want that to happen again?" Clint sighed once more, then folded his arms and shook his head. "Well in that case." Sam stood up. "I'll go threaten them."


	4. Chapter 4

3: Tony, stop pretending to have amnesia. The only people you're fooling are Lily and Elizabeth and that's not a very big accomplishment

Everyone – except Lily and Tony – were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Well, Natasha, Steve, and Mackenzie already ate and were talking in the living room. The two missing Avengers were still sleeping, go figure. Elizabeth looked up at the clock. 10:04. "Okay, who wants to wake up Tony and Lily this time?"

The others didn't even bother looking up from their food. "You do," they all said. Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She walked down the hall and into Lily's room.

•—•—5 Minutes Later—•—•

A yell was heard from Tony's room. The team had heard those yells enough to know it was Lily and Elizabeth. Everyone stood up from where they were and hurried into Tony's room. There they found Lily hugging Tony as hard as she could and rocking back and forth. Elizabeth was standing near the door with her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" said Lily into Tony's shoulder.

Steve looked at Elizabeth. "What's going on?"

"He–he doesn't remember anything!" Elizabeth squeaked. Lily looked up at the team. Tears were running down her face.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes really!" said a hiccuping Lily. "M–My precious T–Tony doesn't e–even remember w–who he is!"

Bruce sighed. "He's putting up an act," he said. "I heard him muttering to himself about it in the lab the other day."

Tony looked at him, confused. "I mutter to myself?"

"S–see?" Lily said. "He doesn't e–even know if he m–m–mutters to himself!"

"Have you tried true love's kiss?" suggested Tony. Lily looked at him. Parker face–palmed.

Insert epic make out here.

Afterwards, Tony smirked. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" he shouted gleefully. "Wow, some of you are SO gullible."

It all happened too quickly. Tony was smirking and Lily still had some tears running down her face, but she was glaring. The next thing anyone knew was that there was a large smacking sound and Lily was storming out of the room while Tony held the side of his face with his mouth wide open in pain. His cheek was bright red.

Man, could Lily pack a slap.

A/N Haha! Tony got OWNED. Feel free to leave ideas! They might not show up until later chapters though.


	5. Chapter 5

4: No more watching movies until three in the morning

"Hey guys," said Tony as he walked into the room. He still had an ice pack on his face from Lily's powerful – palm, meet Tony's face – moment. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Lily humphed. She was still mad at Tony from the amnesia incident that morning.

"Uh, sure," agreed Bruce, who was playing chess with Mackenzie.

"May I invite lady Jane over?" asked Thor. Tony shrugged.

"Whatever you want big guy."

"Which movie is it?" asked Steve. Tony held up the case. Most people's eyes widened. "Uh, I've never seen Titanic," he said.

"Well that's because you were spending time as a Capsicle for seventy years. I'm pretty sure everyone else in this room has seen it." Everyone else nodded.

Everyone except Parker.

"I've never seen it either," she said.

"What?!" yelled Lily. She took the DVD from Tony's hand and shoved it into the Blu–Ray player. "No wonder you and Cap are so good for each other." Both Parker and Steve turned an embarrassed shade of scarlet.

"Aw, is Steve embarwassed?" asked Tony in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up Stark," Parker muttered.

"Oh, you're calling me by my last name now? I thought we were friends!" he said mockingly.

"JUST PLAY THE STUPID MOVIE!" yelled Natasha.

•—•—about 2 hrs. later—•—•

The movie ended and the scene in the living room was a bit pathetic. Mackenzie had fallen asleep on Bruce's shoulder and Bruce had a few tears running down his face. Thor was crying a lot and Jane was bawling into his shoulder. Lily had forgotten her anger at Tony and was hugging him tightly, hiccuping. None of the team members thought they'd ever see Tony in such a pitiful state. The collar of his shirt was soaked with salty tears. His lower lip was quivering. Parker was holding onto Steve's arm, trying her best not to cry. Steve was trying his best to comfort her while he cried silently. Sam was crawled up into a ball and shaking. Clint hugged her and cried too. Joanne had left about three quarters of the way through, saying she didn't cry in public. Even Natasha, the great Black Widow, had shed a few tears. Elizabeth on the other hand, was LAUGHING.

"I'll never let go!" Elizabeth giggled some more. "Well they let go!"

As everyone recovered from the movie, Tony stood up and took out another movie. It was Tangled. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Tangled?"

"We need something to pick us up a bit. Something with singing. Something Disney," he did some jazz hands.

•—•—Morning—•—•

"Tony, I got the reports from–" Pepper stopped as she saw what was laid out in front of her.

Tony was sitting (asleep) on the couch with his arm wrapped around Lily. Lily's head was laying on his chest. Steve was sitting on the other side of the couch and he was leaning on the arm rest. Parker's feet were on Lily's lap and her head was on Steve's. Sam was half on the ground and half on the couch. Her head was lying on Parker's stomach while she was sitting on the floor. Clint was leaning against her shoulder. Natasha was lying across both of them. Bruce was sprawled out on the floor and Mackenzie was holding onto him. Thor was lying next to them with Jane across his chest. Elizabeth was curled up in the corner by herself. They were all asleep.

Pepper smiled. "JARVIS."

"Yes Mrs. Hogan?"

"It's still Ms. Potts around here. Can you take some pictures of this for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Hoga- Ms. Potts."

"Thanks JARVIS."

**A/N Yep. Pepper married Happy. That's why Tony's dating Lily now. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

5: Slender is no longer aloud to be played in the middle of the living room where everyone can see

Lily stared hard at the screen. She had collected one page off the wall in the bathroom. Slenderman would now be after her. She walked up to the paper on the inside of the tunnel and started whimpering. Mackenzie came into the living room and saw Lily on her laptop. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing Slender," she said fearfully.

"Ugh, that game gives me the creeps." Mackenzie sat down next to her and watched. Then Lily did something stupid. She turned around. The screen went fuzzy and the two girls shrieked. Clint walked in.

"Hey, have either of you seem Sam?" he asked.

"N-no," stuttered Lily.

"Hey, are you playing Slender?"

"Yes," squeaked Mackenzie.

"Can I try?"

•—•—7 Minutes Later—•—•

Thor, Natasha, Parker, Steve, Lily, Mackenzie, Bruce, Joanne, and Tony were all staring at the game Clint was playing. He had one page left. The room was quiet and tense. Elizabeth walked in. "What are you guys–"

"SHHHHH!" they all said. She glanced at the screen and squeaked, hair turning dark brown, before scurrying out of the room. Sam walked in, wringing out her wet hair.

"What have I missed?" Clint looked up and smiled.

"Sam!" Slender popped up on the screen as he picked up the last page. Slender had tentacles. Everyone screamed and held onto each other. Clint dropped the laptop.

"Smooth," said Lily.


	7. Rule 6

6: Stop comparing everyone to movie and TV show characters

Parker had volunteered to help out Bruce and Tony in the lab. She needed some smarty–pants time. Bruce picked up one of his tools. "Wait!" said Parker. Bruce stopped.

"What is it?"

"A screw is loose on that," she said. "It'll fall apart if you try to use it." Bruce turned it over to look at the screw. It was small, and not that noticeable. "Wow, thanks. I wouldn't have seen that."

"Dude," Tony said, "you're like Shawn from Psych!" Parker looked up at him.

"You watch Psych?"

"YOU watch Psych?"

"Heck yes! I always wanted to be a detective when I was a kid!"

•—•—LATER—•—•

Elizabeth looked at the flower in her hand. She concentrated and it turned into a lollipop. "Wow! You're like Merlin from The Adventures of Merlin!" She looked up and saw Tony.

"You already knew I had magic."

"Yeah, but I only just started watching that BBC TV show. Hey, can I have that lollipop?" Elizabeth threw it at his face.

•—•—EVEN LATER—•—•

Lily was practicing her duplication in the training room when Tony walked in. "You're Rose and I'm the Doctor." The duplicates disappeared and Lily turned around.

"Huh?"

Tony walked up to her. "I'm the Doctor. From Doctor Who. And you're Rose. My companion."

"Oh really? How are you the Doctor?"

"I'm an epic awesome genius, that's how. And you are Rose."

"How am I Rose."

Tony paused. "Because we stick together."

"That's chessy but cute." Lily said giving Tony a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Rule 7

**A/N Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating ANYTHING. I honestly have no excuse. I've been being lazy, surfing YouTube and getting in power outages with Noodle Fanatic and sconesRtasty. Please don't kill me, I'll try to update more often.**

7: Don't sell other people's things without permission

Parker grabbed the couch cushion and lifted it up. She saw a vision of a factory with several couches. She did her best to shake in off. What she was looking for wasn't there. Tony came out of the elevator and put a twenty dollar bill in Parker's hand. Parker saw a vision of a toy store and someone handing the bill over to the cashier. She shook it off. "Here you go," said Tony. Parker looked confused.

"What's this for?"

"I sold something."

"And you're giving the money to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think it might have been yours." Parker's heart felt like it dropped.

"What was it?" she asked.

"A pair of black gloves." A picture frame flew off the wall and smashed into the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"You sold those gloves?!" Parker yelled, outraged.

"I'll buy you a new pair, okay?"

"NO! Those gloves are specially made so I don't have a crazy looking into the past vision every time I put them on or touch something! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO A STORE AND BUY ANOTHER PAIR!" Some glasses from the inside bar fell and shattered.

"Okay okay! I'll track them down, just don't kill me!"

"GET GOING THEN!" Tony ran into the elevator and pressed the floor he wanted over and over again before the doors closed.


	9. Rule 8

8: Stop painting Clint's arrows. When he finds out who did it, he will – undoubtably — make you suffer

A yell was heard from the indoor archery range of Stark Tower. Clint ran out into the living room and threw his quiver down on the coffee table. Arrows spilled out, but they weren't the normal sleek black arrows. Each arrow was painted a different color, some rainbow and some even covered in sparkles. Clint looked outraged.

"Who did this!?" he yelled. Everyone exchanged glances. Parker didn't want to laugh but she could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She tried to hide her grin. Clint turned to glare at her. "Do you think this is funny?! Did you do this?!"

Both Steve and Sam stood up. "Clint," said Sam, "you shouldn't go around accusing people."

"I would suggest listening to Sam," said Steve. "Yes, Parker does small pranks sometimes, but she wouldn't have done this. When did you last see the arrows in good shape?"

"This morning! I went in there, did a few shots, then left!"

"We'll I have been with Parker all morning, so I know it wasn't her."

Clint continued to glare at Parker, not looking at Steve. "How do I know she didn't use her little copycat powers and duplicate herself," he said, glancing at Lily.

Steve folded his arms and stood in front of Parker. "It – was – not – Marie." Everyone froze. No one really used Parker's real name any more unless things got serious. They just called her…well…Parker.

Clint heaved a deep breath. He turned to Elizabeth, Tony, Lily, and Joanne, who were trying (but failing miserably) at hiding their grins. "You guys are the pranksters around here, it had to have been one of you. Once I find out who?" He grabbed one covered in rhinestones and snapped it in half. He picked up the quiver and stormed out of the room.


	10. One Shot

**A/N In honor of April Fools, I have written this one shot. Thank you. *bows and walked away***

Joanne yawned and got out of bed. Putting on some slippers she went into the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and took out some Frosted Flakes. When she poured it into her bowl, it wasn't her favorite cereal she found, but Cheese-Its! "What in the—"

"April Fools!"

Joanne turned around and saw Parker laughing from the doorway. "Parker?" Parker grinned and ran off.

•—•—•—•—•

Lily opened the door walked into her bathroom. A bucket of water came splashing down on her. She yelped. "TONY!"

"For once, it wasn't Tony," said a voice from the doorway. Lily whipped around with a look of utter fury on her face. Her eyes widened.

"Parker?!"

Parker ran off.

•—•—•—•—•

Clint opened his eyes and blinked away the light. As his eyes adjusted he noticed something really…strange. His room was sparkly. His floor was covered in red sparkles. His cabinet was covered in purple and his desk was covered in blue. He shot up and looked at his iPhone. April first.

•—•—•—•—•

Lily, Elizabeth, Tony, Sam, Joanne, and Clint all were in the living room. "I don't know why Parker has been pranking us so badly," said Tony. "I'M the one who pranks people. I can't believe she actually put bouncy balls all over my room. Do you KNOW how many times I fell?"

"For Parker, April Fools is like a day off from being a goodie-two-shoes," explained Lily. "I can't believe I forgot it was TODAY."

"She actually wrote 'I C U' on my mirror in my bathroom," said Sam. "I can't see Parker doing that!"

"She colored the milk green!" complained Elizabeth.

"We need to think of a way to get her back," said Tony. Elizabeth and Lily exchanged evil glances. "What?" They turned back to the team.

"We have an idea."

•—•—•—•—•

Parker opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She screamed as a pail fell down on her head. She tried to get the feathers off of her and fell into her room. She squealed when she saw tons of balloons all around her. All different colors. She screeched and went onto her bed, only to find a fur jacket sitting on there. She yelled and fell backwards.

The six people in charge of this prank were laughing hysterically from the doorway. Tony took out his phone. "This is SO going on YouTube."

Clint turned to Lily. "So she's afraid of balloons, feathers, and fake fur?"

"Yes indeed," she said through bursts of laughter.

Steve walked by and saw his girlfriend struggling on the floor, surrounded by balloons and covered in feathers. "I don't even want to know," he said, shaking his head and walking away.

**A/N Happy April Fools everyone! *CYBER TICKLE ATTACK!***


	11. Rule 9

9: No one but Thor is aloud to eat the last of the Pop–Tarts

**A/N Sorry for not updating. It's spring break for me after all. I'm actually on vacation right now so I'm amazed at myself that I'm actually updating.**

Joanne was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She was pretty sure Sam was up in "the nest" helping Clint attempt to clean the paint off of his arrow. Parker was off teaching Steve what Assassin's Creed is, which probably wasn't the best idea. Lily and Tony had walked by not too long ago with a paper in their hands, whispering. Joanne had a bad feeling about what they were planning. She didn't know where Elizabeth was though.

As if her question was heard, Elizabeth ran into the living room and jumped on Joanne's lap. Her eyes were brown and her hair was short and black, different from her normal long blonde and bright blue. "SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZY GOD OF THUNDER!" Joanne was confused, but soon understood when Thor stormed into the room.

"Why did you eat the last of the marvelous Pop–Tarts!" he boomed. Elizabeth shrieked and hid behind the couch, making a rock dome around her.

"Thor, why do you care so much about those stupid Pop–Tarts?" asked Joanne.

"They are delicious and qualify as a food of the gods!"

"Amen!" came a shout from behind the couch.

"Well no need to murder Elizabeth over them. We can always just buy some more Pop–Tarts!" Elizabeth come out of her hidey–hole.

Thor managed to calm down. "I'm sorry lady Joanne, lady Elizabeth. I should not act as an adolescent over a mere morsel." Thor left and Joanne glared at Elizabeth.

"You very well know how he feels about his Pop–Tarts."


	12. Rule 10

10: No more surprise birthday parties

**A/N Wow! Oh my! I've gotten a lot of follows, favorites, and reviews lately! It makes me so happy! Please keep 'em comin'! It fuels me! Thank you everyone! I went to the college campus my parents went to (If you read my A/N from the last chapter you would know I'm on vacation). I saw an art museum, and guess what? THERE WAS A SUPERHERO SECTION! I know, awesome right? It was totally unexpected! They rotate themes and I was like: "SUPERHERO THEME!" My parents were like, we came at the right time for you Parker (not my real name BTW) We did come at the right time :) Then I saw the fine arts section of the campus and I was like: "Mom, I'm gonna come here for college. Who cares about police academy and writing schools anymore? Not me. See that choir? One of those people is actually me from the future." Anyway, enough about my personal life. On with the fic!**

Nine members of the Avengers team were in the pool floor of Stark Tower. "A little to the left," said Elizabeth. Joanne flew over a little bit. "No, I mean my left. Your right. Aaaaaaand stop." Joanne hung the other side of the banner that said 'Happy Birthday Marie!' on it. She floated back down to the ground. The Avengers weren't the only one's there though. Steve had taken Parker to the movies as a happy birthday gift. He was also stalling so the rest of the team could set up the party. Pepper and her newly wed husband, Happy, were there. Coulson had gotten time off from SHIELD to throw the party. So did Jane and Darcy (well they got time off from research, they don't work for SHIELD of course). Even Rhodey had shown up. Parker's parents had even agreed to fly in from California to see her! Fury was a sourpuss as usual though, and didn't come.

Parker has a long backstory. The abridged version is, her powers showed up at age twelve and she started going to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters when she was thirteen. She came to NYC when she was nineteen so she could be in a writers' college. Just before the Chatari attacked, she was approached by SHIELD. She'd joined the Avengers and even saved Coulson's life. Lily, Mackenzie, Joanne, Sam, and Elizabeth were also contacted and joined. Parker already knew all of them from Xavier's. Her parents haven't seen her since age nineteen. When the Chatari attacked, they were worried. Before Parker had gone to Xavier's, she was either rejected or hunted. Luckily, because she was a part of the Avengers, no one could, or even WANTED to hurt her. She was no longer a reject. Then she fell for Steve. That's basically what happened, and now she was turning twenty–three.

•—•—MEANWHILE—•—•

Steve and Parker stepped into the elevator. "Thank you for the movie Steve," Parker said. Steve smiled.

"It was nothing. I used Tony's money after all." Parker laughed. Steve took out a bandana from his pocket.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I just have to blindfold you."

"Why exactly?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't really like not being able to see when there are other people around."

Steve smiled. "But you trust me, don't you?"

"Well I–"

"Parker…do you trust me?" She thought for a bit, then smiled.

"Yes." Steve tied the blindfold on. "Okay, can you please tell me what this is for?" Parker begged.

Steve smiled, even though Parker couldn't see it. "I already told you, it's a surprise." The elevator stopped and opened up. "Okay, follow the sound of my voice." Parker walked forward. "Wait. STOP!"

"What is it?" she laughed happily, before taking a step too far and falling into the pool with a splash.

**A/N Wasn't that the sweetest chapter? Until I fell in the pool of course :) I wrote this chapter in honor of my birthday (which was over three months ago) My friends Noodle Fanatic and sconesRtasty through me a surprise party. Well, I knew about it so it wasn't really a surprise. It was superhero themed of course. :)**


	13. 11-20

**A/N YAY! The next ten rules!**

11: Don't interrupt people when they're about to kiss someone

12: No more buying pets

13: If someone doesn't want to eat their vegetables, they don't have to

14: Don't switch your names around and make people think they're crazy

15: If someone doesn't want a hug, don't give them one

16: No matter WHAT the circumstances may be, don't make eyedrops to make Clint temporarily blind…Tony

17: Don't record the song if you hear someone singing in the shower

18: Elizabeth and Parker, please stop turning into mermaids and singing Part of Your World every time there's a beach day

19: Try not to fall asleep during meetings

20: Spin the bottle, would you rather, and truth or dare are all banned


	14. Rule 11

11: Don't interrupt people when they're about to kiss someone

Sam and Clint were up in "the nest", still attempting to clean Clint's arrows. The paint was pretty tough to get off. Sam scrubbed at a purple one. "Thank you." Sam looked up. Clint smiled. "Thanks for being there for me."

Sam gave a small smile. "I'm just helping you clean your arrows."

"You've been there more than just when my arrows needed cleaning."

Sam blushed a bit. "I guess that's just how I am," she said, continuing to work on the paint. "I was always like this when I was a kid too. I would always volunteer to help to younger kids at Xavier's. My powers match my personality if you think about it. I love to help people, so I have healing to make them healthy and I have teleportation to get to them quick enough. I like to make people happy so I have illusion creating, to amuse those who need to smile."

"And the others?" wondered Clint.

"Well, Joanne…sometimes she wants to get away from the world, so she has flight and invisibility. She always wants your true opinion so she has telepathy." Sam began to break through the paint and saw the shiny black arrow it really was.

"And Marie?" Sam looked back up at the use of Parker's real name. "Marie has the most extraordinary and powerful abilities out of all of you. Why do you think Marie has the powers she does?"

Sam sighed and fiddled with the arrow in her hands. "She's like this arrow. When she was young and first came to Xavier's, she was a total spaz when we were all together. Sometimes even more than Lily."

"That's hard to believe."

Sam chuckled. "It was only when it was just her and me that I saw the true Parker. She's calm, sorta quiet, and shy. We would actually manage to have serious conversations sometimes. She never really thought she was a very good person. She wanted to be something different from who she really was. She wanted to be someone else sometimes. That's why she has mimicry. Although, Steve's helping her be herself more. She would try to say something and she would normally be over shadowed or interrupted. She didn't really like to get up and pick things up so I would think that's why she has telekinesis. She was a bit lazy." On the last sentence Sam said it in a happier tone and tried to break the tension.

Clint leaned in a bit closer. "You're an amazing girl," he said.

Sam smiled and inched in. "Thank you," she whispered. They were only centimeters away.

"THINK FAST!"

An egg smashed between them and splattered some of Clint's face.

"THE HAWK LAID AN EGG!" said another voice. The two people burst out laughing. Sam looked over the edge and saw Lily an Tony. They caught her glare and skedaddled out of the room.

•—•—LATER—•—•

Steve and Parker were in the gym. Steve was attempting to teach her how to box. "This–" he hit the sandbag– "is a jab. You try, it's easy enough. Remember, NO POWERS." Parker sighed and fiddled with her glove. She grit her teeth and punched it. It swung dangerously back and forth. Steve's eyes widened. "You can pack a punch," he complimented. Parker punched it again. She punched it again and again. Parker drowned out Steve's talking. She hit it and punched it with all her strength. Parker felt a hand grab her arm. She looked away from the sand back and saw Steve giving her a worried look. "Stop," he ordered simply. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Parker closed her eyes and bit her lip. A tear fell down her face. Steve sat her down on the bench. "What is it?" he asked. Parker looked into his eyes.

"I've never punched something before. I've always just attacked from a distance. If I ever did attack up front, it was because I was using my powers and it wasn't really me attacking, it was someone else. I have never let out my anger before. I've only had a little hiss once or twice." She looked down at the ground. "Because of what I just did, I've come to realize that all I am is an explosion waiting to happen."

Steve put an arm around her. "I have a problem similar to yours. I never really got to let out my sadness of my friend's death. I always have, and still do, feel like it's my fault. I can't help but feel I'm responsible. If I had managed to reach a bit further before the train door broke." He stopped, trying not to make himself feel worse.

"It's not you fault."

"But–"

"Did you push him off the train?"

"Well, no–"

"Did you brake the door?"

"I didn't, but–"

"Did you pry his fingers off?"

"Why in the world would I–"

"Did you want him to fall?"

"Of course not! It's just–"

"Then it is not fault," Parker reasoned. Steve gave a sad smile.

"I can't argue with your logic." They leaned in a bit.

"HEY!" yelled a voice. They jumped apart and looked at the doorway. Lily and Tony were standing at the entrance. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Tony.

"Well–"

"Good, because I need to ask if…I forgot." The two demon pranksters walked off.

•—•—EVEN LATER—•—•

Tony and Lily sat on the couch, leaning in. A squirt of water hit Tony in the face. He turned and saw Sam, Clint, Parker, and Steve all standing nearby with water guns in their hands. "Oh," mocked Clint, "were we interrupting something?" Parker cocked her water gun.

It.

Was.

On.

**A/N SO MANY FEELS! This was probably the most emotional chapter out of all of this. Just gonna say, NEVER get into a water gun fight with me. All I'm sayin'… :)**


	15. Rule 12

12: No more buying pets

Tony was reading a book (a miracle, right?) in the living room. The elevator doors opened and in walked Joanne. She was holding a golden retriever puppy in her arms. He tossed down the novel and leapt to his feet.

"What is that?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "A dog, stupid."

"Uh, why do you have a dog with you?"

"I had a dog when I was a kid, and I wanted one again." Tony walked over to her, shaking his head.

"No no no no no." Joanne gave him a hard stare. 'Honestly, I've always kinda wanted a dog,' Tony thought. Joanne smirked.

"Good," said Joanne, "'cause I'm keeping them."

Tony facepalmed. "Dangit mindreader."

**A/N This was just a short chapter I smacked in there. I didn't want to go into a whole lot of details.**


	16. Rule 13

13: If someone doesn't want to eat their vegetables, they don't have to

The eleven Avengers sat at the dining room, eating dinner. Parker poked her carrot with her fork as it rolled back and forth across the plate. Lily leaned over, stabbed it, and ate it. Parker perked up. "Dude, what was that for?" she asked. Lily shrugged.

"Well you weren't eating it. Why not anyway?"

"I don't like it."

"You ate – literally – a half bag of carrots the other day," said Sam.

"Yeah, well I don't like cooked carrots."

"Is there a difference?" asked Natasha.

"They're all mushy and they just aren't the same." Parker looked back down at her plate. Two other carrots along with a stick of broccoli were missing. She turned to her right and glared at Tony, who had his mouth full.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

She pointed at both Lily and Tony with her thumbs. "Okay, WHY do I sit between these two?"

"Because you're the only one who can refrain from murdering them," said Clint.

Lily shoved a carrot into Parker's mouth. She spit out. "I nearly choked on that!" Lily lifted her fork towards Parker again but the fork flew out of her hand and hit the wall. She threw up her hands. "I'm done. I WILL murder them if I have to deal with this any longer." She stood up and stormed out of the room.

**A/N Honestly, I don't like cooked veggies. I only like them raw, I don't really know why. That's just the way I am I suppose. I'm REEEEEAAAAALLLLY sorry I haven't updated in like…ages. I've been busy catching up on Dr. Who and all :)**

**I'd love it if you left ideas for rules! Please? :D I'd love you if you did!**


	17. Extra Rule Insert

Extra Rule: No no on the dart games

"AH! MY JUGULAR!"

**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOODLE FANATIC! :D We (we being sconesRtasty and I) threw a surprise Dr. Who theme party for Noodles :) Yes, we played darts. This almost happened too. Joanne is based off of a real person. Her name is not Joanne, but she was at the party. She moved away from the couch and the next dart thrown landed right on the back cushion of where she was…**


	18. Rule 14

14: Don't switch your name's around and make people think they're crazy

"Please."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"When was the last time you pulled a prank on someone?" Lily asked.

Parker pause and eventually smiled. "Okay, fine. Who else is doing it?" she wondered.

"Clint, Sam, Tony, Mackenzie, Joanne, and Elizabeth."

Parker smirked. "Let's have some fun."

•—•—The next morn.—•—•

Steve walked out into the living room and saw Sam and Clint sitting on the couch having a conversation. "Hey Clint," Steve said. "Have you seen Parker?"

"I think she's still sleeping."

"But I checked, she wasn't there."

"Huh. But I haven't seen her at all yet today. Why do you need to talk to her anyway?"

"I wanted to know if she wanted to take a walk in the park with me."

Clint gave a short laugh. "I don't think Clint would be any happy if you did that."

"What? But you're– never mind." Steve decided to ignore it, realizing it was probably a weird joke or reference he didn't know yet.

Steve glanced out onto the deck at saw Parker leaning on the railing. He walked out and stood next to her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Steve," she said. She looked back out over the city. "This is actually a really pretty sight. I've never been out here, now that I think about it." There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Parker, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk."

Parker looked confused. "Pardon? Did you say Parker?"

"Uh, yyyyesssss…"

"Parker is still sleeping. I'm Sam." Steve groaned and began to go back inside. "What is it?"

"I'm going to start my day over in a sane way."


	19. Rule 15

15: If someone doesn't want a hug, don't give them one

Lily ran up to Mackenzie. "I LOVE YOU MACKENZIE!" she yelled. Mackenzie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, I love you too?" Lily ran off and hugged Joanne.

"AH!" yelled Joanne. "Why are you hugging me?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She squeezed her once more and bounded off to tackle someone else. Joanne walked into the kitchen and realized all the Skittles had been eaten.

Crap.

Lily was on a sugar high.

She heard a yell and ran into the living room. Lily was tightly holding onto Tony. "To–much–LOVE!" She let go and skipped off to find Parker. Tony leaned on the coffee table trying to catch his breath. "I'm surprised she didn't suffocate me," and panted. "What's going on with her?" he asked.

Joanne sighed. "Lily ate all the Skittles."

Tony swore.


	20. Rule 16

16: No matter WHAT the circumstances may be, don't make eyedrops to make Clint temporarily blind…Tony

A blood curtailing yell and a crash pierced the calm air in Stark Tower. Everyone got to their feet worriedly and ran down the hall into Clint's room. Sam opened the door and entered first.

The nightstand was toppled over and several books scattered the floor. Clint looked towards the door but didn't directly meet anyone's eyes. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" he just about screamed.

"Clint, what has got you so freaked out?" asked Joanne.

"THIS!" Clint yelled, pointing at his face.

"…Am I suppose to be seeing something?"

"I don't even know, seeing I've gone blind!"

"What?!" said Sam.

"YES!"

"Gee, I wonder if it's permanent," said Tony. Clint's face hardened.

"STARK!" He ran at the doorway and Tony ran down the hall. Clint hit the wall.

"I'M SORRY IT'LL ONLY LAST A DAY! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!"

"WELL I'M GOING TO!"

Everyone but Sam chased after Tony. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it but she thought she heard Tony yell, "JARVIS, deploy Mark VII!" Clint got to his feet and leaned against the wall with one hand. Sam heard objects crashing, breaking, and smashing in the background. She hesitantly put her hand on Clint's shoulder. He flinched, but just somehow knew it was Sam. "You want to go up to "the nest?"" she asked softly.

Clint gave a harsh laugh. "I don't think I'd be able to get up there."

"I think you could," encouraged Sam. "Come on, you've climbed up there enough times to be able to get there without seeing where you're going."

Clint's shoulder's heaved with a sigh. "The great Hawkeye. Blind."

"For a day. Don't worry. We all give you permission to torture Tony as much as you want when this is over. Just don't kill him. I'll leave the death penalty to Directory Fury."

Clint gave a small chuckle. "I don't think he's going to very happy about this."

"Understatement of the millennium."


	21. Rule 17

17: Don't record the song if you hear someone singing in the shower

Tony walked into Parker's room. He was searching for her box of music and scripts from performances she's been in, ranging from a skit in fourth grade to Fiddler on the Roof when she was seventeen (she somehow convinced Professor X to have a school play. They didn't need special effects though, seeing it was a school of mutants). He planned to sell them (Rule number seven anyone?).

He leaned to look under her bed. He saw a large white box and pulled it out, taking off the lid. The Little Mermaid, from seventh grade, Bye Bye Birdie from the summer of 2011, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Go Fish…there were piles of not only scripts, but songs too. She's Like the Swallow, Solidaridad, Dreams, Homeward Bound, and tons more.

"I dreamed a dream in days gone by…" Tony looked up at the singing. "…I dreamed that love would never die…" He looked at the door leading to the bathroom attached to Parker's room. There was the sound of a shower running. But there was singing also. "…There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, no wine untasted…" Tony recognized the song from Les Misérables. It was the song I Dreamed a Dream. "…And they tear your hope apart. And they turn you dreams to shame!" Tony was actually impressed by Parker's singing talent. He'd never actually heard her sing before. He knew she loved to and that she did it all the time when she was a kid, but this was amazing!

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir?"

"Record the rest of this song and any others Parker may sing."

"Yes sir."

Parker finished I Dreamed a Dream and moved onto something a bit happier. Something fast paced and fun. Something Disney. "Under the sea! Under the sea! Down where it's wetter, is down where it's better, take it from me!…"

"UP ON THE SHORE THEY WORK ALL DAY!-" Tony whipped around and saw Lily standing in the doorway, harmonizing. And her eyes were red from crying over I Dreamed a Dream.

"LILY!" came a yell from the bathroom. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING IN MY ROOM?!"

"Uhhhh," said Tony.

"HEY! Was that Tony? If it was you will soon be murdered! Why are you in my room?!"

"I was going to sell your old scripts and songs."

"WHAT?!" Parker burst out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and twisting a wet towel up. "Oh, prepare to get it."

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" yelled Lily, holding up Black Widow's gun.

"Where did you get that?" asked Tony.

"Don't ask questions…RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" She and Tony ran out of the room and Natasha walked in passing them.

"Uh, Parker? Do you have any idea why Lily has my gun?"

"No, but it won't be in her hand for long."


End file.
